Analisis Psicologico
by Argie-Theo
Summary: A James se le fueron los humos muy alto, Sirius a sido poseído por una camara sacando fotos a todo lo que ve, Lily es una gran sicologa....que pasa cuando James deba ir al sicologo? una traision ocurrida hace tres años.....L-J post-Hogwarts...REVIEWS PL
1. La CiTa

HOLAS!!!

aki estoy nuevamente con mi 2° historia escrita or mi publicada en esta página.....

Esta historia fue creada en un verdadero momento de ocio y a tedio, estaba yo en medio de una emcionante clase de..... no me acuerdo de que pero no tiene decia...... estaba yo en una clase en la que me estaba quedando dormida, estaba pensando que como "la McGonagall malvada" podía estar tan loca para mandar a la mitad del curso al sicólogo, de pronto comencé a imaginarme toda una enredante historia que comence a escribir en mi cuader, en vez de la materia, le incluí un poco de humor, un poco de los disparates que haría yo antes de ir a un sico-loco, las quejas de algunos de mis compañeros y un toque mágico que no les puedo revelar.... así nació esta historia que ha logrado gustar a algunas de mis compañeras y espero les guste a ustedes............

**Disclaimer:** esta historia esta hecha totalmente por mi, los personajes que puedan reconocer no son de mi propiedad, sino que de J.K.Rowling y firmas asociadas con la marca Harry Potter; esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos y sólo por el interes de no dormirme en clase.....otra vez.....

Y sin mas demora, aqui les va la historia..............

* * *

_**"ANALISIS INTERNO"  
**_  
_****_

_**PRoLoGo:  
**_  
Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que la generación de los merodeadores se habían egresado de Hogwarts. Todos habían hecho sus vidas, los Merodeadores se habían separado, pero no de forma definitiva, seguían teniendo sus reuniones y todo eso, pero, para la desgracia de James, otros como Lily habían desaparecido del radar.  
  
Lily Evans, Lily para los amigos, conocidos y otros, había sido la última novia de James Potter, habían terminado unos meses antes de finalizar el curso y ninguno de los dos, o sus amistades, había revelado el "por qu"; Aunque los rumores e historias falsas no se ausentaron.  
  
Lily había estudiado sicología, como una muggle, se había convertido en una de las mejores, ya que no sólo se dedicaba atender muggles, si no que era una especialista en magos, además de ser una gran bruja y conocer muchos secretos sobre el mundo mágico.  
  
Jame Potter se convirtió en Auror, el mejor y mas renombrado, junto a su inseparable amigo y socio, Sirius Black, ambos eran los jefes de dos de los equipos principales del ministerio, y trabajan juntos en las investigaciones, eran los mejores en su trabajo, pero...

****

**CaPiTuLo 1: "La CiTa"  
**  
- Arrogancia Potter, ese es el problema- le dijo Daniel Rush, el supervisor del cuadrante A, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, una tarde, sentado frente al susodicho en su escritorio- no niego que eres bueno, muy bueno de echo, uno de los mejores...  
  
-¿Cuál es la crítica entonces?- interrumpió un joven de desordenado cabello, redondos lentes y una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, con los pies sobre el escritorio, recargado en la silla con las manos en la nuca- Soy el mejor, tú lo has dicho Dan.  
  
- Ese es el problema, los humos se te han ido a la cabeza, nadie se queja de tu desempeño, pero sí de tu egocentrismo y arrogancia.  
  
- Pero ¿ Qué problema hay con eso si hago bien mi trabajo?  
  
- Ese, precisamente, es el punto. Ya no te soportan, no pueden aguantar que te estés pavoneando por ahí; tu auto-amor te hace insoportable para tu propio equipo, lo que interfiere con tu trabajo.  
  
- Son unos envidiosos, eso es todo.  
  
- No lo creo Potter, desgraciadamente me veo en la obligación de darte de baja.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que de baja? ¡¿Por una calumnia?!- James bajo los pies de la mesa y se enderezó en la silla de la impresión.  
  
- No, por algo de lo que yo he sido testigo, si fuera por un chisme no haría esto, pero sé que no es así- Rush tomó aire y dijo calmado- Creo que necesitas ayuda Potter, y ayuda profesional.  
  
- Y ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesito?- pregunto desagradablemente irónico James  
  
- Sicológica James; de echo, tienes una cita una hora reservada para mañana.  
  
- Yo no necesito de ningún sico-loco, estoy perfectamente  
  
- Irás, no es una petición, sino que una orden; es el mejor profesional del área, además de que es bruja; cuando crea que estés listo para volver, regresaras al trabajo, mientras recibiré un informe semanal con tu evolución.  
  
- Osea que mi trabajo depende... de un lunático  
  
- Yo no lo llamaría así Potter, aquí tienes la dirección y más vale que vallas, si no te pesara- Rush le tendió una tarjeta.  
  
- Gracias jefecito, como siempre un placer hablar con usted- el irónico de James se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
- Es un sentimiento recíproco Potter, y trata de no meterte en problemas, sé que te será difícil, pero inténtalo- le dijo Rush a su espalda antes de que terminara de salir por la puerta.  
  
James salió de la oficina de su jefe y se dirigió a los vestuarios, sabía que Sirius estaría ahí y necesitaba hablar con él.  
  
Como lo había predicho, Sirius estaba en los vestuarios sacando fotos como loco a quien se le cruzara por delante, estuviera visible o no, con su nueva cámara fotográfica, estrenada recientemente.  
  
- Black, deja eso ¿quieres?- le dijo una rubia que salía de las duchas envuelta en una toalla solamente.  
  
- No soy yo Smith, es este aparato que se ha fascinado con tu visión- le dijo Sirius galantemente con una de sus seductoras sonrisas sacando fotos como si fuera periodista de espectáculos.  
  
- No tienes remedio Black- le respondió la chica mientras se iba negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Tiene razón, naciste y morirás así- rió James a espaldas de su amigo  
  
-¡Jamsie!- sonrió Sirius volteándose y le sacó una foto- ¿Cómo te fue? No tienes buena cara.  
  
- Te cuento en el camino, ahora guarda la cámara para irnos.  
  
- OK- Sirius metió la cámara en una mochila a su lado verde oscuro, y todos los presentes aplaudieron- No se preocupen chicos, otro día terminare con la sesión de fotos- Sirius se despidió con la mano y una de sus conocidas sonrisas que hacían que más de una se derritieran en su época de escuela, mientras todos los volvían a sus acciones, unos riendo, otros resignados; Sirius era así, y ya se habían acostumbrado, sabían que por más que se hiciese el chico no cambiaría, y la mayoría ya lo quería así.  
  
Sirius Black tenía un cabello negro que no mantenía muy largo, muy lacio, con un tono azuloso, así como azul marino ( muuuy sexy); Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, con una chispa traviesa que lo hacia interesante y misterioso a la vez. Caminaba por las calles londinenses en dirección a su departamento, acompañado de James que le narraba el episodio ocurrido momentos antes con su supervisor en el ministerio.  
  
-¿Dijo eso? No lo creo- opinaba Sirius asombrado cuando James terminó su relato.- A mi nunca me ha molestado tu... ¿Cómo dijiste?... tu auto-amor  
  
-¿Quieres decir que sí soy arrogante y egocéntrico, y que prácticamente me pavoneo por ahí?- James estaba incrédulo  
  
- Mas bien... digamos que no tienes problemas de auto estima, pero de ahí a mandarte a l sicólogo, es una exageración.  
  
- Eso le dije yo- James  
  
-¿Y qué te contesto?- Sirius  
  
- Dijo que sólo podría volver cuando el sico-loco lo "creyera conveniente"  
  
-¿Por qué no vas? Te podría hacer bien- Sirius  
  
- Creo que no soy yo el que necesita un sico-loco ¬¬  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¬¬  
  
- Que no me voy a sentar en un sillón 1 hora cada quién sabe cuantos días, a contarle mi vida a un desconocido.  
  
- Entonces ¿Qué harás?- Sirius  
  
- Hablare con el sico-loco- James  
  
-¿No que no lo harías?- Sirius O.ô   
  
- No de esa forma Sirius, de la "otra"- James = )  
  
-¿Chantaje?- Sirius  
  
- Ya lo captaste- James = )  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea- Sirius o.ò   
  
-¿Tú qué sabes?- James  
  
- Allá tú, pero aun creo que te haría bien bajarte de la nube un poco, necesitas poner los pies en la tierra..- estaban ya en la entrada del edificio del departamento de Sirius.  
  
- Lo que digas- James no le tomó mucha importancia al comentario de Sirius- este domingo vendrás a cenar ¿Verdad?  
  
- No me lo perdería ni aunque lloviera galleons todo ese día ¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? Tú sabes, para darte apoyo moral y eso.  
  
- No creo que lo necesite, pero si quieres; mañana la cita es a las 7 de la tarde, así que te paso a buscar a las 6: 30  
  
- A las 7 de la tarde ¿Por qué tan noche?- Sirius  
  
- Porque, según creo, hicieron hora especialmente para mi- James  
  
- Y te pretenden bajar los humos- ironizó Sirius- Hasta mañana.  
  
- Hasta mañana- se despidió James mientras Sirius entraba en el edificio y él, James, se preparaba para desaparecerse...

* * *

Y ESE HA SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO......

Qué les paserio? les gusto? quieren que siga? tienen alguna crítica o sujerencia? algo les disgusto? Esta bien para comensar? Pondre un puesto de verduras con todos los tomatazos y lechugasos que me llegaran?

La verdad, me gustaria encontrar respuesta a muchas de esas preguntas, y ustedes pueden ayudarme, es muy sencillo, abajo donde hay una ventanita donde dice " sumit review" o algo asi, la vieron?... bueno, apreten con la tecla izquierda de su mouse el botoncito donde dice "go", asi podran dejarme un review, es muy sencillo, aunque sólo sea para amenazas n.n'

Argie..................

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!!!!!!!!! POR FISSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(si se saben otra forma de decir "por favor", podrian compartirla conmigo pliss?!)


	2. LiLy EvAnS

HOLASSS!!!

estoy mas que feliz, de verdad de pasaron....no saben porque verdad?.....se los dire....venía yo llegando del cine con mi mama, que tb le gusta hp, asi que adivinen que pélicula vimos....ovbio no?, hp3..... bueno, a lo que yo iba.....estabamos comentando la pelicula cuando llegamos y ella me dice que podia entrar a internet, para ver si me habian dejado reviews, ya que ella tb habia leido el primer y le gusto..... yo no esperaba mas de dos o tres reviews por el primer chap....estaba ella prendiendo la tv cuando sintio un "PEQUEÑO" grito desde donde yo estaba...... muy asustada pregunto que me pasaba y yo solo podia decir a gritos que habia recivido 9 reviews, mientras tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.....se mlesto un poco por mi "exagerada reaccion" a la que yo llamo "Extensa Felicidad"...... después de eso me puse a escribir a cabeza gacha, aunque este chap lo tenia escrito, no tenia pensado continuarlo tan pron, pero al ver el buen resultado que tuvo, cambie de idea y ya estoy escrbiendo.....

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJARON REVIEW, Y SI NO LO DEJARON, IGUAL GRACIAS..........

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes reconocidos en esta historia son propiedad de la marca Harry Potter, de J.K.Rowling y firmas adyacentes....la idea es mia, y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, si no con fines de ocio.....aunque al principio fue una manera desesperada para mantenerme despierta en clases.......

Y sin mas distraccion, les dejo mi creación.......

* * *

**CaPiTuLo 2: "LiLy EvAnS"  
**  
-¡NO!- grito una pelirroja de unos 20 años y algo; Estaba sentada en el lado opuesto del escritorio donde se encontraba su jefe, en la oficina de su jefe.- ¡No! Ni hablar- la pelirroja se levantó de un salto golpeando el escritorio al apoyar ambas manos en él- Ni muerta- siseo amenazantemente echando chispas por los verdes ojos  
  
- Lily, por favor, eres la única capacitada para este trabajo, recuerda que tú eres la mejor- la halagó su jefe, bajo la mirada escéptica de ella  
  
- No soy la única capacitada para este trabajo- le recordó ella- ¿Que hay de Monroe?  
  
- No pude pedírselo a ella Lils, es demasiado susceptible con el tema, sabes como lo tomaría  
  
- Claro! Y yo soy de piedra ¿no? ¬¬- la chica que respondía al nombre de Lily tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras miraba a su, ya no tan querido, jefe.  
  
- No es eso, lo que quiero decir es que tu eres mas fuerte, puedes aguantar mejor esta carga que ella y....  
  
- Sé lo que quieres decir Albert- Lily lo había interrumpido justo en el momento preciso en que su jefe se estaba quedando sin argumentos, la chica dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos para luego decir- De acuerdo, lo har  
  
- Gracias Lily, sabes lo importante que es ese paciente, es del ministerio y.....  
  
- Si, y también que el pago lo realizara el ministerio, etc.; lo haré sólo por eso, sabes que si fuera por Monroe no movería ni el dedo peñique, además, hay que mantener el prestigio de este consultorio ¿no?  
  
- Como tu digas Lils, pero eres un ángel ¿sabes? No importa cuanto lo niegues.  
  
- Si claro, como no- dijo irónicamente la pelirroja- ¿A qué hora será la cita? Porque has de saber que tengo todo el día ocupado  
  
- Ya hable con tu secretaria, hoy a las 7 de la tarde  
  
-¿Cómo es eso de que YA hablaste con MI secretaria?- pregunto la chica incrédula  
  
- Digamos que tenía la sospecha de que aceptarías el caso  
  
- Le hicieron una hora especial ¿no?- el jefe afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza- Y planeas que le baje los humos- ironizó ella- Bueno me voy, a menos que estés seguro de que aceptare otra cosa  
  
- No Lils, sólo quiero que controles tu genio.  
  
- OK... Adiós, ¿Seguro que no se te olvida decirme nada más?- pregunto antes de salir recibiendo una negación por parte de su jefe, Lily salió de la oficina de su jefe (NA: cuantas veces he repetido ya la palabra jefe hasta ahora?.....) con su mochila en el hombro caminando primero por la sala de espera y después por el vestíbulo al ascensor.  
  
Albert Calvert (NA: digamos que a sus padres les gustaban las rimas....n.n' ), un mago hijo de una larga estirpe de magos, era un hombre bastante flexible, según el criterio de Lily, era el jefe de una pequeña consulta psiquiátrica de dos pisos, ubicada en el edificio Lockwood, en el centro de Londres; el jefe del 12° piso era Albert, el del 11° era Lily, ella era su mano derecha, su amiga, a veces consejera, y una de los tres magos que ahí trabajaban como psicólogos; había tres oficinas en cada piso, con sala de espera cada una y conectadas en un vestíbulo donde había una recepcionista y se encontraba el ascensor que unía a ambos pisos; Lily, siendo la jefe de su piso, tenía una oficina un poco mas grande, y estaba al mando de las otras dos oficinas, donde trabajaban la bruja Grace Monroe, y el muggle Stephen Parker.  
  
Lily Evans tenía una cabellera roja, que recordaba las llamas del fuego, la cual pasaba del hombro, pero llegaba a la cintura, la que generalmente mantenía atada en una cola alta (un "poco" apretada), y era poseedora de unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, que brillaban por si solos como las piedras preciosas a las que tanto se parecían; Lily no tenía la costumbre de usar falda, de echo no tenía la costumbre de resaltar lo bonito de su cuerpo, generalmente usaba pantalones y un suéter, nada muy apretado, aunque los problemas línea no era una de sus características, y su ropa era de colores oscuros, como café o negro, ya que aun mantenía luto por la muerte de sus padres.  
  
Lily salió del ascensor en el 11° piso y camino hacia la puerta que estaba al frente, al lado de la mesa de la recepcionista, donde había una placa ("Psicólogo jefe de piso"), la puerta daba paso a una amplia sala, como la que atravesó al salir de la oficina de Albert, en la sala había un escritorio en una esquina donde se sentaba Anne Soulivan, su rubia y joven secretaria, el resto de la sala de espera era ocupado por diversos y mullidos sillones. Lily saludo a Anne que estaba hablando por teléfono y camino derecho hasta la puerta de su oficina.  
  
La oficina de Lily era una amplia habitación con un escritorio de roble y un gran ventanal al fondo; las paredes estaban llenas de libreros, con libros que iban del techo al alfombrado suelo de un verde sobrio; había un sillón para uno junto a uno largo donde cualquiera se podía recostar (NA: de esos que salen en la tv, donde la gente se acuesta y habla mientras el psicólogo toma notas......es que tienen un nombre especial, pero no me acuerdo u.u' ) el cual se veía mullido y cómodo; Lily dejo caer la mochila en el escritorio y se recostó en el sillón largo, tenía mucho que pensar, y reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que acababa de firmar su propia condena, pero debía ser valiente y no seguir escapándole al asunto, por lo menos le agradecía a Albert el decírselo el mismo día y no antes, no le perdonaría que el tema le quitara el sueño con viejos recuerdos....  
  
- Pero- se dijo- si él no menciona nada del tema, tan poco lo haré yo, al fin y al cabo, eso es parte del pasado y ya debió olvidarlo, y yo también debería olvidarlo de una vez....  
  
Se levantó resignada del sillón aun con los ojos brillantes y húmedos, después de lavarse la cara (NA: es que la oficina venía con baño incluido...n.n''....) sacó un par de cosas de su mochila y comenzó con su consulta habitual, Anne hacia pasar a los pacientes y ella los atendía con su amabilidad característica uno por uno, mientras la manecilla pequeña del reloj, contra el deseo de Lily, se acercaba cada vez más al 7.....

* * *

FIN DEL 2° CAPITULO........

Sé que este capitulo es un poco corto, pero es lo que yo llamo....un capitulo aclaratorio.....el tercer capitulo se viene mas largo, ademas de que sera el "encuentro" entre...... ustedes ya saben kienes..........

El titulo es: **CaPiTuLo 3: "La PrImErA ViStA"**

supongo que ya deduciran lo que puede pasar.........aunque aun no lo termino de escribir, tengo la idea en mente, y solo me falta agregar unos pocos detalles......no tengo pensado demorarme mucho, eso si....... asi que no seran necesarias las amenazas de muerte n.n'........

Ahora a responder los reviews........

**Patry-sk:** gracias por tu review y no me demore mucho en actualizar.....en el proximo capitulo ya se vera el encuentro entre Lily y James....jeje....me da risa el imaginarlo.....pobre..... pero, cuando continuaras con tu fic, ya lei el ultimo chap, pero no te he podido dejar un review, asi que desde aca te pido que CONTINUES!!!......que ironia no?....bueno, besos a ti tb y espero dejes otro review......por cierto, no podre dejarme crecer las uñas este verano, porque ahora estamos aki en invierno y falta mucho para eso......pero ya me deje las uñas tranquilas, ahora me dio con el chocolate......

**Adla Lanai:** Tb creo que sería bueno para James, si el pobre sigue con los humos tan altos se aficiara, ahora a ver cómo reacciona al ver quien es su "Sico-loco"......gracias por tu review, y aqui ya esta el siguiente chap, espero no demorarme mucho para el 3......besos y espero este chap tb te guste

**raipotter:** bueno, en este chap ya se puede ver la reaccion de Lily, al menos ella esta preparada, pero lo que es James...... sobre la peli, dejando los libros de lado, te pierdes mucho, no te explican nada, la pelicula esta buena, si, me gusto mucho, pero para entenderla se debe leer el libro 3....... por cierto, tienes el album? es que tengo algunas repetidas y no se con quien cambiar......que suerte la tuya de haber ido al de la reina, es muy bonito ese cine, yo fui al de la estacion porque fui con algunas amigas y era el mas cercano u.u'....... gracias por tu review, espero dejes otro, besos y continua de una ves con tu historia........

**Ely-Barchu:** los egos de james si necesitan tratamiento, los tuyos, no sé..... leere tu historia cuando tenga un ratito libre, para leerla con tiempo, es que el otro día trate de leerla, pero mi mama me reto porque era muy tarde y ya debia dormir, si solo eran las 12:59 de la madrugada u.u......pero no temais, que tarde o temprano la leere.......Besos, gracias por tu review y ojala me dejes otro......

**sara fenix black:** no te preocupes que ya actualice las otras dos, y creeme, quien no podria amar a Sirius Black? aunque no me guste mucho en la peli, me encanto la actuacion del Gary Oldman, cuando se pone a pelear con Snape.....jajaja.... y cuando Remus dice que es caso perdido..... o cuando menciona la parte de las pulgas.......jajajajaj.......creo que incluire esa parte, aun no se donde, pero tengo pensado hacerlo..........a mi tan poco me gusta ver Psicologia sin "p", pero es que estaba escribiendo muy rapido, porque me habia emocionado, y no me fije, pero aki ya lo arregle......debo pedirte disculpas si este fic no tiene mucha realidad con lo que es la psicologia..... aunque lo hare lo mas veridico posible, o por lo menos tratare......si no funciona....no te enojes please!!!.......aki sale un poco de lo que es la vida de Lily, y creeme que Sirius seguira usando su camara en el proximo capitulo, de eso puedes estar segura......y creo que el proximo capitulo lo esperaras con mas ansias.......besos y gracias por dejarme review, creo que te gustan mis historias porque he estado respondiendo muchos reviews tuyos ultimamente...........

gracias por sus reviews tambien a **Jessi Weasley**, a **blanca**, a **Herm25** y a **CarlitaHeart**, gracias por sus reviews y espero les siga gustando esta historia y me vuelvan a dejar otro review.....

BESOS A TODOS, espero les guste y me dejen mas reviews.........

Argie


	3. La PrImErA ViStA

HOLASSSSS!!!!!

Soy feliz.... con todos los reviews que me mandaron....se han portado muy bien...felicidades...y de premio, ESTE CAPÍTULO....jaja.... espero que les guste, porque ma corrio la gota haciendolo, me llego el golpe de inspiración y mi mama tuvo que quitarme el lapiz de la mano para que dejara de escribir ¬¬U....bueno, espero les guste y nop se olviden de dejarme un lindo review.....

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que pueden reconocer de esta historia NO SON MIOS.... sen de J.K.Rowling, a la que más le vale que este reviviendo a Sirius en este momento, o si no soy capaz de secuestrarla y obligarla a escribir la reaparición de Sirius, aunque sea como fantasma..... volviendo al tema, no gano nada con esto y bla bla bla.....

Y ahora los dejos con la historia...........

* * *

**CaPiTuLo 3: "La PrImErA ViStA"  
**  
James estaba parado en la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sirius, este le había dicho por el citófono que bajaba en 5 minutos, hacia 10 minutos de ello y James comenzaba a perder la paciencia  
  
- Si Padfoot no aparece en los próximos 5 minutos, me voy sin él- le dijo James a la nada.  
  
- Dicen que hablar solo es síntoma de locura, deberías hablar con un especialista- dijo la voz burlona de Sirius a espaldas de James que miraba la calle.  
  
- Ja, Ja- ironizó James- ¡Que gracioso Padfoot!- sonrisa irónica- ¿En qué te demoraste tanto?- pregunto ahora con más seriedad, mientras ambos caminaban calle arriba.  
  
- Mi querido Prongs, no encontraba rollo para la cámara  
  
-¿No me dirás que andas con esa cosa en la mochila?  
  
- En ese caso no te diré nada- Sirius sonri  
  
Caminaron una calle hasta un paradero de autobús, donde se subieron en uno; James sonreía a todas las chicas guapas del bus con cierta arrogancia, mientras que Sirius se entretenía sacando fotos al paisaje, al chofer, a los asientos, a los pasajeros, a los postes, a la puerta, a la escalerilla, y muchas cosas más que me tardaría todo el capítulo en decir... Llegaron al centro al centro de Londres donde bajaron del autobús, entonces James saco la tarjeta que le había dado Rush.  
  
-"Consultas Calvert 'Especialistas para usted' "- leyó Sirius sobre el hombro de James – Se ve que son buenos, al menos tienen lindas tarjetas.  
  
-"Calle Rockwood #134, edificio Welles"- leyó James- "Pisos 11° y 12°"  
  
-¿Ambos?  
  
- Creo que el 11°  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sirius comenzó a fotografiar a un grupo de chicas que paseaban en grupo.  
  
- Porque ese número esta subrayado  
  
-¡Que inteligente!- halagó el chico de la cámara que comenzaba a atraer las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, especialmente las miradas de las chicas, a las que él correspondió con galantes sonrisas.  
  
- Vamos Sirius, la calle Welles es por aquí, le dijo James comenzando a caminar seguido por Sirius y su cámara.  
  
James no le decía nada respecto a su actitud con esa cosa, sabía que pronto se le pasaría esa manía a su amigo; recordaba cuando Sirius se compró un televisor, había quedado fascinado con la gran pantalla a color de este, James no pudo despegarlo en dos semanas del sillón frente al televisor, y cuando Sirius descubrió el servicio por cable, en especial el programa de las chicas, fueron tres semanas de eterna vivencia en la sala del departamento, incluso tenía el sofá arreglado como cama.  
  
La gente que caminaba por la calle miraba a Sirius y continuaban su camino pensando que debía ser algún turista o algo así, y cuando las que pasaban eran jóvenes bonitas, Sirius se desviaba del camino, volviendo en sus pasos, fotografiándolas.  
  
- Por la izquierda Padfoot- le señalo James llegando a una esquina y doblando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Sirius doblaba a la derecha detrás de un grupo de chicas en minifalda y pantalones ajustado sacando fotos como loco, o más bien, como periodista de farándula.- A tu otra izquierda Padfoot- le dijo James con voz cansina tomando a su amigo por el cuello de la blusa y arrastrándolo al camino del que se había desviado al notar la ausencia de su amigo... mas bien, al notar la ausencia del ¡CLICK! De la cámara y del Flash de esta.  
  
- Jamsie, ya puedes soltarme, si no soy un niño pequeño- se quejo Sirius soltándose de James y caminando sin la necesidad de ser arrastrado.  
  
- Pues lo pareces- le recrimino James.  
  
- Que no se te olvide que no soy el que "necesita ayuda profesional"- se burló Sirius.  
  
- Como sigas así, tu necesitaras un especialista, pero uno en rearmar cuerpos humanos- la parecer James ya se había molestado. Sirius bufó y guardo la cámara en la mochila, cabreado, camino el resto del camino en silencio.  
  
De verdad su amigo tendía a ser un poco prepotente... y muy arrogante; si que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a poner los pies en la tierra y le bajara un poco los humos, era sencillamente increíble que a sus casi 21 años aun se creyera el rey del mundo, como cuando pasaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero esos eran otros tiempos... Sirius trataba de recordar si alguna vez, desde que conocía a James, este había actuado como alguien maduro, como alguien que no tuviera tantos humos en la cabeza; unos ojos grandes, almendrados, de un verde profundo e intenso, perecido a las esmeraldas, y el movimiento ondular de una cabellera roja, tan intensa que parecían llamas ardiendo, llegó a la mente de Sirius como respuesta a su duda; Sonrió, sí, ella había logrado bajarlo de la nube, ella era la única por la que James alguna vez había dejado su presunción...  
  
-¿Qué piensas que sonríes tanto, Padfoot?- le interrumpió James  
  
- Nada, Prongs, nada... sólo estaba recordando  
  
- Ah... Bien- dijo James alzando los hombros.  
  
No había sabido nada de Lily Evans desde el día de la graduación, recordaba haberla visto en la estación de King's Cross el día de su último arribo al anden 9 ¾, había visto su figura a lo lejos, caminando de prisa entre la multitud, para salir sola de la estación y, seguramente, alejarse del mundo por un tiempo, lo antes posible...  
  
Desde entonces que la pelirroja había desaparecido, James no supo de ella, y Sirius y Remus, como viejos amigo, le habían escrito en dos ocasiones, una carta para su cumpleaños y otra para Navidad, de ninguna se obtuvo respuesta, y la tercera lechuza, para año nuevo, regreso con la carta tal y como había sido enviada. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto por un ataque de los Mortifagos y Voldemort, aun recordaba la expresión en el rostro de James al oír la noticia, y como había corrido ha buscar entre la multitud a la pelirroja, perdiéndose él también de su vista, y, según le había dicho James, había podido ver, por un glorioso y a la vez trágico segundo, a la chica, llorando, en Shock, pero ante todo manteniendo la calma, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, estaba junto a otra chica, mayor que ella, que lloraba desconsolada, gritando y gimiendo en los brazos de un sujeto gordo como una ballena que le daba torpes golpes en la espalda para calmarla, debía ser su hermana y su prometido, de seguro; James sólo con verla se había destrozado a sí mismo, se maldecía una y otra vez por no estar con ella en ese momento, en que necesitaba de alguien, y, tal vez, ese alguien no había llegado aun...  
  
"¿Que habrá sido de ti. Lily?" se preguntaba Sirius mientras inconscientemente entraba junto a James a un edificio de unos 20 pisos. En el vestíbulo de entrada había un ascensor en el que entro James, seguido por Sirius, dentro del ascensor Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento para ver el ascensor y mirar a James con cara de cachorro abandonado, con sonido y todo incluido, para que este le dejara apretar los botones. James suspiro.  
  
- De acuerdo, apretalo tú- dijo con resignación y negando con la cabeza el chico de lentes.  
  
Sirius literalmente se lanzó sobre el tablero a apretar el botón con el número 11, y no dejo que nadie más apretara los botones, sino que los apretó él mismo, cuando un niño pequeño trato de apretarlos, Sirius lo miró con una cara muy parecida a la de un perro y le gruño, haciendo que el pequeño retrocediera y se escondiera detrás de su mamá.  
  
Finalmente, y para la tranquilidad del resto de las personas, en especial del niño, el ascensor se detuvo en el 11° piso, descendiendo de él Sirius y James, y entrando a un vestíbulo con cuatro puertas, una al lado del ascensor donde un letrero decía "Salida de Emergencia", dos de frente, a los lados de los chicos, y otra junto a un escritorio donde había un recepcionista, a la que James se dirigió.  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita- le dijo James con una seductora sonrisa de galán, apoyándose en el escritorio.  
  
- Buenas tardes- le respondió sonrojándose la recepcionista.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
- Pues... Me dieron esta tarjetita- le dijo James pasándole la tarjeta que Rush le había dado- pero no sé a donde ir  
  
La chica aun sonrojada tomó la tarjeta que James le había pasado y la volteo- No la vio por detrás ¿verdad?  
  
- No  
  
- Aquí esta la dirección del psicólogo al que le designaron, en su caso es el jefe de piso, en esta puerta de aquí al lado- dijo señalando la puerta a la derecha de James donde una placa indicaba que era el jefe de piso.  
  
- Gracias- sonrió James tomando la tarjeta despacio y rozando la mano de la chica, provocando que el sonrojo de esta aumentara considerablemente, pareciendo tomatito con ojos cuando Sirius, que iba detrás de James, le guiño un ojo. James abrió la puerta y entró a la amplia sala de espera, seguido de cerca por Sirius, este último se sentó en un de los mullidos sillones y James caminó hasta el escritorio de la secretaria.- Buenas tardes- saludo sentándose frente a ella.  
  
- Buenas tardes Señor ¿Tiene cita?- pregunto la chica de nombre Anne.  
  
- Sí, soy el señor Potter.  
  
-¿James Potter?  
  
- El mismo.  
  
- Muy bien, espere un momento por favor- le respondió ella revisando una agenda, a James le extrañaba que la chica aun no se sonrojara, ella apretó el botón del intercomunicador- Jefa- le dijo al aparato- el señor Potter acaba de llegar.  
  
-"Muy bien Anne, que espere, gracias"- contestó una voz proveniente del aparato, la que ha James le resultaba extrañamente familiar.  
  
- Bien, señor Potter, si tiene la amabilidad de esperara su turno, por favor- le dijo la rubia sacándolo de su extrañeza.  
  
- Gracias señorita- respondió James, mientras pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco y lo que escucho no fue la voz que él creía, y se fue a sentar junto a Sirius que leía una revista.- ¿Qué lees?  
  
- Ni idea, esta en francés, pero se ve interesante- respondió Sirius sin apartar la vista de la revista- ¿Estas listos?  
  
- Por supuesto. No tardaré ni 15 minutos en salir, ya veras ¿Vamos a visitar a Remus para cenar después?  
  
- Le llamare para que nos espere ¿Tendrá libre a las 8:30?- dijo Sirius mirando su reloj de pulsera a las 7: 10.  
  
- Ya te dije que no pienso decir nada, excepto claro para la 'negociación'  
  
- El chantaje ¿Querrás decir? ¬¬  
  
- Negociación, Sirius, se llama negociación ù.ú...  
  
- Como digas James ú.ù...- la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando salir a un hombre bajito de unos 40 años, con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Señor Johnson ¿Para cuando la próxima cita?- le pregunta la secretaria.  
  
- Para dos semanas Anne, me han encontrado con el animo mas alto- le dijo el hombre alegre.  
  
- Se le ve mas animado- le dijo la rubia mientras anotaba una fecha en su agenda.  
  
- Dime ¿Quién no se anima con esa maravilla de psicóloga y su bella secretaria?- Anne rió ante el halago.  
  
- Tomé- le dijo la chica pasándole un papel- lo espero puntual, señor Johnson  
  
- Gracias Anne- se despidió el hombre, Anne le correspondió con la mano la despedida. James estuvo atento a cada uno de los movimientos del señor Johnson.  
  
- Te haría bien aceptar que necesitas ayuda, mira que feliz va ese caballero, además de que tu psicólogo es chica y al parecer es una "maravilla"- le dijo Sirius sin mover un ojo de la revista; esa acción siempre había sido una incógnita para James, cómo era posible que su amigo estuviera tan atento al mundo y lo que en este pasaba, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
- Ya dije que no necesito ayuda- dijo James arrogantemente, cansándose de la insistencia de su amigo, Sirius sólo negó con la cabeza.  
  
-"Anne, has pasar al señor Potter"- dijo la voz del intercomunicador.  
  
- Muy bien jefa- le respondió la secretaria al aparato- Señor Potter- dirigiéndose a James, este la miró- puede pasar.  
  
James se levantó de su asiento. – Buena suerte- le murmuro Sirius.  
  
- Gracias, pero no la necesito- respondió de forma arrogante, otra vez, y Sirius se encogió de hombros lanzando un suspiro.  
  
James camino hasta puerta de la oficina y la abrió y entro a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si, lo primero que vio fue una oficina que mas parecía biblioteca, había una chica detrás de un escritorio, de pie, dándole la espalda con un libro grande y gordo en sus manos, tenía un pelirrojo cabello atado en una alta cola; a James le dio un extraño escalofrío en la nuca, y una sensación como si algo vivo estuviera en su estómago al ver a la chica, llegando inmediatamente el nombre de "Lily Evans" a su mente, pero no, no podía ser ella, sencillamente era imposible.  
  
- Siéntese señor Potter, lo atenderé en unos segundos- le dijo la chica. James se sentó obedientemente en el diván guardando silencio, hasta la voz de la psicóloga le recordaba a Lily. La chica cerró el libro y lo dejo en la biblioteca, en la estantería de donde lo había sacado, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia James.  
  
A este su corazón le dio un vuelco, abriendo un poco la boca de la sorpresa, mirando perplejo el rostro de la chica, era ella, era el rostro de Lily, casi igual a como lo recordaba, sus ojos verdes brillantes, pareciendo dos piedras preciosas, con sus pequitas canela, sus carnosos labios con una cortés sonrisa, ese era el rostro de Lily, de su dulce u tierna Lily, la misma a la que tanto había amado, la que había desaparecido, la que nunca pudo olvidar...  
  
-¿Lily?  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
- Hola- saludo Sirius sentándose frente a la secretaria- ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
- Anne Soulivan- respondió la rubia- ¿Viene por una cita?  
  
- En realidad, vengo acompañando a mi amigo James  
  
-¿El señor Potter?  
  
- El mismo, dice que no necesita ayuda, yo creo que le haría bien ¿Qué tal es la Psicóloga?  
  
- No se preocupe por su amigo, no pudo caer en mejores manos, Lily es una de las mejores en el campo, la más reconocida.- contesto orgullosa de su jefa Anne.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿Lily?  
  
- Si, Lily Evans ¿acaso no sabía su nombre?- Anne estaba un tanto incrédula  
  
- No- Sirius trataba de aguantarse, pero no pudo reprimirse mucho y estallo en carcajadas. "¿Así que James se quería salvar de esta?"  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anne sin entender.  
  
- Nada... nada- Sirius se comenzó a calmar, cosa que requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad- sólo que si escucha algún grito o algo así, no te asustes, y sobre todo NO interfieras.  
  
- Creo que no le entiendo Ô.o.....  
  
- Y mejor será que no lo hagas ¿Me prestas el _'foteleno'_ un minuto?  
  
- El teléfono, querrá decir- rió Anne.  
  
- Tú entiendes- Anne le paso el teléfono y Sirius marco el número de Remus para contarle la 'nueva noticia'- ¿Aló, Remus? ¿Cuánto a que no adivinas con quién esta James ahora, estimado Moony?

* * *

Y ESTE CAPITULO SE HA TERMINADO...... 

espero les haya gustado....y para que vean que noy tan mala, no lo corte en el encuentro....= )....

Espero este capitulo les guste y me lo hagan saber, ya saben como ¿no?....sólo deben dejarme un review....acepto, criticas, alegatos, todotipo de comestibles, maleficios....solamente no acepto piedrazos, ladrillasos y virus....fuera de eso, manden lo que quieran......hasta dibujos, si quieren......

Y ahora a responder los reviews......

**Ely-Barchu:** Hola!....creeme, si James o Sirius fueran los especialistas yo me interno.....jeje....bueno, despues de una pequeña diferencia de opiniones, pude leer algo de tu historia, estaba interesante, ahora solo me falta continuar......aqui no es aun el dia de la amistad, pero igual lo pase con mi amigas en una reunion nocturna.....ahora me despido, Besos.... Byes....y deja otro review, por fa....

**raipotter:** Ya actulice chica, y no me demore tanto, mas me demoro en publicar que en escribir.... aqui ya tienes el encuentro, bueno, un trozo del encuentro n.n''.....de a poco se sabra lo que paso en el pasado, aunque aun tengo las ideas mezcladas en mi cabecita, las estoy ordenando.....ya lei tu actualizacion, y yo tb quiero saber que paso entre Lily y James....por cierto, quiero tu dirección para completar la negociación, a ver cuando te pillo en el msn.....Besos, y espero que me sigas dejando reviews......

**yo:** Holas! tratare de no contar la peli ok?....que alegria que te gustara, pero, era necesario eso de la engrapadora....es que me dolio la cabeza tres dias con eso.....aunque cuando la musa se quedo, me inspire de largo, porque escribi este capitulo en un dia y el principio del cuarto....espero este capitulo tb te guste, y ojala me dejes un review....besos....

**Jessi Weasley:** hola! bueno, ya traje el siguiente chapter, y que conste que este esta mas largo... espero te guste y me dejes mas reviews....byes....

**Dawn Riddle:** Que gusto que te guste....espero te siga gustando.....tratare de que el alzahimer no me haga olvidar la historia.....yo tb me imaginaba a James un tanto presumido....bueno, MUY PRESUMIDO..... ojala te guste este chap y me dejes un review......

**nunu:** si que me puse contenta con tu review, al fin y al cabo es una opinion, y todas las opiniones se toman en cuenta....me alegra que te este gustando la dirección en la que voy.... y espero no cambiar de rumbo, por que parece gustar entre el publico.... besos y si me dejas otro review, me pondre mas contenta aun.....

**sara fenix black:** Gracias por el dato....sabía que tenía algun nombre, pero no me acordaba... trato de acerlo lo mas realista posible, asi que me tienes de cabeza leyendo todo lo que he podido encontrar en mi casa, aunque no es mucho porque casi todo esta metido en cajas porque estan arreglando...pero se hace lo que se puede....tb gracias por la especialidad, eso si que no lo sabía -.-U....pero me has sido de ayuda, ya que tenía una tranca respecto a eso.....por lo de la peli, remus se lo dice cuando trata de separar a sirius y snape en la casa, y lo que no es problema es la cola....creo que ya me la se de memoria, y eso que la he visto solamente dos veces n.n''.....pero no comentemos mas de la peli poruqe algunos aun no la han visto.....si quieres contactame en el msn, siempre estoy por ahí......sé que el otro me quedo muy corto, pero este lo compenza no?.....me esforce en que quedara lo mas largo que me fuera posible.... espero tu review, como ya se esta haciendo costumbre, besos.....

**elenita potter:** ya actualice, y no me demore tanto no?.....en lo que respecta a tus preguntas.....

- no tengo pensado que se lien muy pronto, aunque no tengo pensado que sea muy largo.....creo que se liaran cuando sea el momento...

- no se van a odiar, pero tan poco se van a amar al 1° momento...se cuestionaran sus sentimientos, como pasa en la realidad.....es que la cosa a los extremos si que empieza a aburrir...

- si, habran otras parejas, es que estando sirius, tiene que haber otra relación, aunque tan poco me gusta cuando la historia se va de la pareja central, creo mas bien que algo tiene que intervenir la relacion de otros con la pareja central

resumen: sip, eres una quejica caprichuda....asi creo que te dire de ahora en adelante....me alegra el que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir, me emocione con eso....y creo que James no es el unico con problemas de auto-amor....

PD: si que pareces perciana de lo enrollada; creo que ese refran tiene mucho sentido, y no te preocupes, yo tb soy un poco borde, aunque trato de calmarme respecto a eso; no queda tan ridiculo lo de contarme tu vida, asi te conosco mejor; a mi no me gustan tanto los PD, asi que solo te scribo uno....ahora me despido, espero dejes otro review...besos...

**Cristie:** Bueno, no eres la primera a la que se le pasa el dejar un review.....que alegria el que te guste mi historia.....espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar el dejarme otro review..... bueno, en este capitulo hay un poco de la reaccion de james, aunque deberas esperar para el proximo capitulo para terminar de "leer" la cara que pondra james, y la de lily tb.....bueno, besos, y que no se te olvide apretar el botoncito de aqui abajo que dice "GO".....

ESO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY..... espero les guste y me dejen mas reviews......ahora estoy un poco apurada....asi que les dejo el capitulo para retirarme, ya que, como es mi costumbre, estoy atrasada.....

Besos, Abrasos y Saludo....

Argie....


End file.
